towerduelfandomcom-20200214-history
Maps
Overview There are currently 21 types of arenas in the game as of now. When climbing up leagues you impress the judges and Maxx King grants you access to new playfields. While building you may not block the way for the attackers completely. If there are several exits none of these may be cut off. Each map varies in the count of random obstacles and a few even have constant ones! Maps come in four fun sizes * Small Maps (6x9) * Medium Maps (7x10) * Big Maps (8x12) * Huge Maps (9x13) Small Maps (6x9) Bridge This is a relatively easy map, as it is rather small and the classic among old players. After all, this was one of the originals! * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Obstacles: 5 Unlocked in Steel Base. Plains The amazing thing about plains is that NO OBSTACLES ARE ALLOWED TO SPAWN! * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 1 * Max. Obstacles: 0 Unlocked in Steel Base Abyss The abyss, the doom. Marines tremble at the sight of it, and Mech Tanks cry metal cogs when sent in... * Entrances: 3 * Exits: 1 * Max. Obstacles: 6 Unlocked in Steel Core On Line On Line refers to online, which I think means you have to be always on your toes when playing TOWER DUEL. * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 1 * Max. Obstacles: 5 Unlocked in Gold Base Medium Maps (7x10) Double Gate Classic map, very similar to Symatra and Madgrounds, and typically defined as the "Signature Map" of TOWER DUEL! This is an extremely versatile map! * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Obstacles: 7 Unlocked in Steel Base Diamaze Diamaze is a map that puts the entrance on the bottom left and the exit on the upper right. * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 1 * Max. Obstacles: 5 Unlocked in Steel Base Symatra You and your opponent will have the same obstacle placement on this beauty. * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Obstacles: 10 Unlocked in Steel Core Frontend This your time to shine, soldier! It is you between two frontiers of certain death! * Entrances: 7 * Exits: 7 * Max. Obstacles: 7 Unlocked in Gold Base Aligned Starfield No one hears you duel in space. There shall be many exits, and the only way to beat it is to protect ALL of them... * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 4 * Max. Obstacles: 3 Unlocked in Gold Base Madgrounds Madgrounds is another classic map, with the entrance at the top right and the exit at the bottom left. * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Obstacles: 10 Unlocked in Gold Pro Bermuda This map was made around the idea of "Bermuda's Triangle', which is essentially a triangle of death, killing anyone inside it. * Entrances: 3 * Exits: 1 * Max. Obstacles: 4 Unlocked in Gold Pro Center Madness It looks like someone decided to build a wall? That sounds like a dumb idea... *Entrances: 1 *Exits: 2 *Max. Obstacles: 11 (Including constant obstacles) Unlocked in Gold Base Bow Bowties are cool. * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 4 * Max. Obstacles: 3 Unlocked in Gold Pro Crossed Pathway You and your opponent can meet in the middle to duel it the old way. (Or just crush him before he gets there) * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Obstacles: 8 Unlocked in Diamond Base Big Maps (8x12) Facing Rocks The facing rocks. This map looks threatening at first but in truth it is really easy. Build in a horizontal S pattern and it would be able to loop between the middle gap. Just watch out..... For the most dangerous legendary of all..... THE MARAUDER! DIFFICULTY LEVEL : EASY ARENA SIZE: 8x12 [BIG] Big Battlefield Big Battlefield is an old classic, where the arena is big and you have to rely on the early few sneaks who get through, and a rock solid defence at the end. As it is practically impossible to beat a person on such a map, if you lost HP in the first few seconds, RIP your fans... DIFFICULTY LEVEL : INTERMEDIATE ARENA SIZE: 8x12 [BIG] Rome Ever hear the term, all roads lead to Rome? Well, this is what's happening in this scenario, where the different roads point towards east, but always end up in Rome, the apparent "Centre of the World" I mean, it is.... Or is it..... Well whatever the case, this map is quite tricky! DIFFICULTY LEVEL : INTERMEDIATE ARENA SIZE: 8x12 [BIG] Beam Platform This map is similar to Centre Madness, but you can place your towers in the middle! Smart Ice Towers and Oil Towers recommended. Since this can only go in a single directing, yolo and sing "ONE DIRECTIONNNN!" DIFFICULTY LEVEL : INTERMEDIATE ARENA SIZE: 8x12 [BIG] Huge Maps (9x13) Snake's home This map consists of 8 entrances at the perimeter and a single exit in the middle. A good strategy is to start from the middle and work your way out, like an expansion. However, watch out for sneaky jetpack marauders! If one gets through, you're screwed! DIFFICULTY LEVEL : INTERMEDIATE ARENA SIZE: 9x13 [HUGE] Hallways = = = = = = = Caves =